I hate you with passion
by A melody of ice and fire
Summary: It's not that I hate you, it's like, uh, let's put it this way:if you were on fire and I had water, I would probably drink the water.


**Authors' Note: Hello! Hi! Zuko here! Heh, just kidding. Ice & Fire here, and we have, our new NejiTen fanfiction. It's a high school fic, but, if you're expecting this: **_Tenten walked in, it was her first day in Konoha High, and she suddenly bumped into 'something'__**. **__Looking up she realized it was a guy with piercing eyes…, bla, bla, bla, cliché, bla._**Our style would be something along the lines: **_She bumped into something and yelled "Watch where you're going…FUCKTARD." _**So…Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: We own Naruto. Yup…that's right the BOTH of us are Kishi, living in Japan in the same body…and we killed Neji just for fun…aha...yeah…**

Beep – Beep- Beep- Beep- Be-BOOM

Yes. Seventh in a row. Well, I couldn't blame the fellow, he did try to wake me up, but like most of his cousins he ended up in the trash. Oh well…Sorry alarm clock.

"Ugh…Monday…" It was Monday, the first of September. I was in my Freshman year, just starting it, actually. Why didn't I feel that 'thing' girls are supposed to feel in this special morning. Y'know, the:  
'Is my hair OK? How should I make new friends? Hey, ish there shomting in mai teetsh?'

I got out of bed slowly, very, very, very slowly and started getting ready. I showered, went to the little girl's bathroom and such. I was starting my education in a private high school. Best in Konoha, so we had to wear uniforms. Did I mention that that the black skirt was very revealing? Yes, very revealing indeed. And short. Damn it! I could've chosen the dress, but I preferred the skirt. The shirt was white with sleeves that reached the elbows. The jacket was dark red, like the tie. Did I mention the tie? Well, there's a tie. And that's about it. The shoes are optional, thank god.

I ran outside the bathroom and bumped into my mother. Well, she isn't my biological mother and her husband isn't my biological father, but I still love them a lot.

"Morning." I said and walked past her. She smiled at me and went inside the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and checked the time. Good, 20 more minutes to go. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and sat on a sofa in the living room as I ate it.

I got my backpack and headed for the door.

"I don't know when school will be over, so don't call me." I yelled before I stepped out of the door.

* * *

I looked ahead and saw the school. It wasn't anything special. Three floors, a yard surrounding the whole complex. As I walked towards the front doors I saw plenty of people in different forms of the uniform I was wearing, but most of the girls had dresses, poor souls, while the guys wore pants, lucky bastards.

I took out my class schedule and looked for C3. Okay, so third floor, third classroom, got it. I entered my homeroom, and looked around: It was… Wait for it... Disappointing. Or maybe I was turning emo. Anyway, it had white walls, long desks that were meant for 4 people maximum. There were some weird artistic paintings every now and then, some plants, etc… I found a few empty seats, but decided that I prefer the chair in the back. As I was walking, I tripped on someone's feet, but didn't fall. Instead I grabbed one of the desks of support. I could feel my shirt ride up enough for him to see my underwear. I regained my composure as fast as I could and looked at him.

"What the hell? Watch where you put your fucking feet…asshole." I yelled at him…and he…smirked? Really?

"Hmm…red…well, it suits you…but next time please wear blue." He said in a calm manner like nothing happened. "Oh, and my feet where there with a purpose, so I do watch where I put my "fucking" feet." He added and turned around facing the board instead of me.

It took me awhile to process what he said…Red? Blue? But the only red thing I have on me is my jacket…and underwear. Perfect…first day of high school and I embarrass myself completely…and found my arch nemesis.

I concluded that if I take a seat in the back I would have to pass by _him_ almost every day. That's why I sat two desks in front of…umm…do I even know his name?... No. But, you know who I'm talking 'bout. I just hope he doesn't bother me anymore.

* * *

Three minutes later…

* * *

I was covered in paper balls…yup…that pigshit was throwing paper balls at me for three mintues…In about five seconds my short temper will take over…

5

4

3

2

1

"YOU IDIOTIC FUKTARD! DO YOU NOT KNOW OF MANNERS! THIS ISN'T THE PROVINCE YOU GREW UP IN, SO YOU BETTER SHOW RESPECT!" I yelled and saw him scoff…

"For your info I was born and raised in the city and my manners are impeccable"-smirk.

"Then why are you acting like this? Aren't people who learned their bon-ton supposed to be all polite and shit?" I asked in anger. I'm supposed to tolerate this guy for 4 more years and he's pushing my buttons already. Kill me. Hang me. Do anything just save me from this faggot.

I picked up a few of the balls and threw them back at him, but he dogged them easily. Princess.

"I never got your nam-" He started.

"I never said it." I cut him off and continued sulking.

"Well, don't know what your problem is…" He said with a slight smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't. Pfff…as if.

"But my name is _Neji. Hyuuga Neji_."

**A.N. So guys we hope you liked it and please review. And don't worry it's getting better. **

**P.S. We love you, Ice&Fire**


End file.
